With the continuous development of microelectronic technologies and improvement of application market demands, finish machining of nanoscale materials gradually becomes a core foundation of micromachining industry. Due to wavelength constraints of light, increasing demands of people on nanoscale micromachining cannot be met by the traditional photolithography. However, precision of the lithography is mainly affected by scattering of photons on wavelength scale, and therefore, the shorter the wavelength is used, the higher the precision of lithography is got. According to the matter wave theory of de Broglie, electron is a wave with an extreme wavelength, the exposure precision of the electron beams can reach up to a nanometer scale. The electron beam exposure as a novel nanoscale circuit integration and nanometer component processing technology has achieved great progress and realized large-scale production. For example, electron beam lithography and printing devices, such as EBL Raith150 produced by German companies, JBX5500ZA of Japan Electronics, etc. have realized commercialized production. So far, the basic operating steps of electron beam lithography or printing are as follows: a specific solution of electron beam resist is subjected to spin-coating on a semiconductor substrate which needs to be etched; then, the resist is dried to form a layer of solid-state photoresist film; after that, the photoresist film is placed under an electron beam exposure system to exposure patterns which we needed by the devices; then it is taken out and developed in corresponding developing agents, thereby removing exposed resists on the substrate to have the further printed or etched processes; then the substrate is transferred to an etcher or an evaporation coating machine, and the exposed substrate part is subjected to plasma etching or coating treatment; and then the substrate is placed in a specific cleanout fluid, and residual resists on the substrate surface are removed. It is observed from the above operating steps that, technologies needed by traditional electron beam lithography method are very complicated, and the needed devices are extremely expensive. In addition, due to lots of organic solvents such as photoresist, developing solution, cleaning agents, etc. are used during electron beam lithography, environmental pollution is extremely serious, and production efficiency is low. Therefore, up to now, an electron beam exposure technology has not been widely produced and applied in large scale, and all the problems can be solved in urgent need of providing the electron beam exposure technology with advantages of lower cost, less environmental pollution and higher processing efficiency in industrial community.